Plans about the Neo Marvel
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Deadpool somehow found about my plans for my latest shared Fanfiction universe and decided to leak the plans on here for everyone to find out about it, dang it oh well I hope you enjoy them and tell me what you think


"hey guys Deadpool here and since I've been sideline from the Neo Marvel universe for now, so I figured I would pay him back by leaking something he doesn't want linked

"**DEADPOOL, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT BUT YOU BETTER GIVE THAT BACK!"**

"and there's the creator of the 'Neo Marvel' Autistic-Grizzly; fun fact that the Neo Marvel Universe is actually his fourth attempt at a shared universe of fanfics, his last three being the Secretverse in RWBY, the Adolescent Defence universe which was a bunch of stories where Anime characters crossed over with various marvel characters and the Legacyverse which is basically just groups of anime characters focused around a central series. Anyway shall we take a look at what is coming up for this wondrous little series

"**I WILL FEED YOU TO AN ARMY OF FERAL CATS WHEN I FIND YOU!"**

"Now where do we start? Oh this one looks good"

* * *

Sleeping Dragons will tell the story of a lost Danny Rand who has just left K'un-Lun and arrives in Hong Kong trying to find a way home, only to get involved with the Triad and a man named Shang Chi who is actually undercover trying to bring them down. So upon entry into the Triad Danny and Shang Chi must now team up to take down the triad while finding Danny a way home. This fic is heavily inspired by the game _'SLEEPING DOGS'_ and looks like it will be a bit of a written kung fu movie with characters like Colleen Wing, Shang Chi, Danny Rand and Mr Negative who will be the leader of the Triad. I think that it might be his best or popular work since he's using a couple of character he hasn't worked with before while others he's used in crossover. Anyway I feel like he is going to have a hard time with this one

* * *

Next we have: Black Widow Red Winter, huh Black Widow huh didn't think he would have the balls to do something like this, so the story will focus on Black Widow heading back to the wild Russian winter to try and locate the result of another Red Room experiment while dodging Taskmaster who holds the secret to something that has been plaguing her since she joined up with the Avengers: The fate of her daughter Mischa...WHAT Black Widow's daughter, since when does she have a daughter; anyway characters will include Taskmaster, Black Widow of course, Red Guardian plus the experiment which will lead us into the next story which is

* * *

Captain America: Patriotic Acts telling us how Captain America and his team is blamed for a terrorist attack on Washington while he was on another assignment, dealing with the Serpent Society. Now he must go on the run and locate the Dark Patriot, the man who has framed while avoiding the US Government's agents. So basically the last two Captain America movies with the all American Boy Scout is in trouble with the law and running from them, So besides Captain America the characters included in this thriller are Patriot, American Dream, Iron Patriot, the Dark Patriot, US Agent and Falcon. So it's basically a sequel to Red Winter okay then. So what's next on the list

* * *

I've got a feeling, that everyone is going to be Hooked on a feeling with Valeria Richards and the Guardians of the Galaxy. So basically the premise is that Valeria Richards the youngest daughter of Mr Fantastic and the Invisible woman gets mysteriously sent to an alien space station where she falls into a Chrono Accelerator and aged up ten years before she meets Star Lord, who agrees to take her back to Earth as long as she works alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy who act as special forces for the Nova Corps helping police those in the galaxy that the Nova Corps can't strictly handle. So now they have to find out why she was brought into space and help her get back home while adapting to her new adolescence. This fic would feature Valeria Richards as the main character with Star-Lord, Drax (the more comic accurate version) Gamora, Groot, Quasar and Rocket Raccoon, with several Eternals and other cosmic entities as well as other Guardians.

* * *

Next on his list for me to leak is the Industrial Iron-Man! Serious he put it that low on the list, anyway what's there to no its the retelling of Iron-Man's origin story only he's changed the setting to Thailand for some reason, but the fic upon being captured by The Mandarin and dragged into a cave to build a weapon for Tony Stark along with the help of Ho Yinsen he is able to build the proto-Ironman armour leading to his freedom, only now he has learnt those who had captured him had worked with people in his own company to try and assassinate him. Characters would include Iron-Man, War Machine, Pepper Potts, Obadiah Stane and the Mandarin of course

* * *

All rise for our next fic your honour is the case of Walters vs Murdoch, a legal drama with She-Hulk and Daredevil, where She-Hulk gets roped into a court case where she is working alongside the bad guys against someone that crossed them and has been going out of their way to bully every defence lawyer they can find, all expect for the one who lives in the kitchen, now Matt Murdoch must try and win the case for his client, save the day and avoid being crushed by She-Hulk. The cast is fairly simple, You have Daredevil, She-Hulk, Kingpin, Foggy Nelson, Karen Page, Wesley and a judge

* * *

So we've had various heroes, but what about a vigilante, which is what we get in Punisher Nightlife. For you see after an encounter with the radical wallcrawler Frank Castle decided to travel all the way down to Miami to try and find his last living relative, a niece named Adelaide; only problem is that there is someone else after her and they are not willing to let her out of their sights without any sign of a fight, so this one will be a bit darker than the rest of the series and will have a few hot button topics to it such as gun violence, the drug trade, trafficking. So this one should be viewed with caution. Um yikes!

* * *

Next up we have Hawkeye: Battle of the Archers starts when Clint Barton aka Hawkeye disappears on a mission leaving his son Cooper thinking that his protégé Kate had something to do with it so he takes up his father bow to start hunting down Kate, who is in turn looking for her mentor after receiving word that his most recent mission isn't what it appeared to be at first so now she must find her mentor while avoiding the arrows shot at her by the son, the characters will include Hawkeye, Kate Bishop, Cooper Barton, Nick Fury, Mockingbird, Trickshot and Agent Coulson in a minor cameo

* * *

So the time has come for the Avengers to appear, only this is a new team formed called Avengers International. The story is basically WHOA Seriously after the Avengers has their latest mission go out of control and cause severe collateral damage the UN requests Capt Bradley Braddock to create a unit of Avengers of international heroes to try and find the Avengers and figure out what went wrong, something which takes they in a different direction then they first expected. So far the only characters decided are Union Jack, Capt Britain, Guillotine, Crystal Snow and Aero with more to come when he actually gets around to doing this fic

* * *

And that's all he has planned for now, I mean he's starting to plan fics for Thor, Black Panther and the Thunderbolts. The Thor fic would be set in the past namely WW2 and have him possible bump into Captain America and the Howling Commando, Black Panther could face down Namor...or it could be about what Kraven was doing in Wakanda with Killmonger, no idea about the Thunderbolts fic; wait what's this Deadpool AgendaAAAHHHH!

* * *

**I've got you now you blood pest sorry but G'day Guys Grizz here and man oh man Deadpool did you piss me off something major this time, I was going to keep this secrert until I would be posting each fic, but at least you now have a general idea about what is to come,**

**Okay now back to not breaking the forth wall. Like I said before these are current plans I have for my Neo Marvel Universe, not as planned out as the Legacyverse, which had a whole set of character spreadsheets and story names which I'm not sure when I'll continue. I also didn't list any sequels to the fics plus there might be several more added to the list in the future**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
